Blue Bell Candy
Blue Bell Candy (ブルーベル・キャンディ) is a minor character that first appeared in Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes and later became one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES, Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS and reappear in Magical Girl Raising Project: Black She is a member of the Research and Development Division from the Magical Kingdom. Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Blue Bell Candy has light pink hair, tied into two braids on each side of her head and her bangs are clipped off the left side of her hair. She also has green-yellow eyes and earrings in the shape of a bow. Her attire is similar to a ballerina, with the main colors being dark blue and light pink. She has a blue royal crown, much like a king's, with a blue gem and bow hanging from it in the front. Lily-of-the-valley flowers adorn her hair and the back of her dress. Personality Blue Bell Candy is insecure and doesn't have much ambition, but instead has a kind heart and is polite to everyone. She took good care of Princess Deluge and acted as her therapist by talking with her and giving her magical candies to make Deluge happy again. She is a virtuous person, as she doesn't like telling lies or causing others trouble. Blue Bell herself believes she isn't a very good liar. Blue Bell is a hard worker, as she makes a very high salary, despite not having a top position. She was mentioned to have worked so hard in elementary school cleaning that the principal shook her hand. Magic To change a person’s mood with magical candy. She can produce magical candy from her palms that change people's moods. The candy melts and disappears immediately as soon as it's put into the mouth. Magical candies can also change people's mood based on memory. When the magical candy of happiness was used, she revived memories of the past. The candy of anger and other various candies have not demonstrated the use of memories. Special Item(s) *''Magical Candy:'' Candy made by Blue Bell Candy that can change emotion. Relationships Princess Deluge After the events of JOKERS, Blue Bell Candy takes Princess Deluge in. She started to care deeply for Deluge and was willing to travel and protect her. Armor Arlie Armor Arlie and Blue Bell Candy are partners. The First Lapis Lazuline The First Lapis Lazuli is the mentor of The Third Lapis Lazuline. She follows the orders of The First Lapis Lazuline. Pfle The Third Lapis Lazuline erased the memories of Pfle at her request to "hide her secrets". Blue Bell Candy comes to talk to her for a few moments in ACES&QUEENS Lethe After Lethe injures herself, The Third Lapis Lazuline appears to remove her negative feelings (anger) so that she can die peacefully. Snow White After Snow White was defeated by Shufflin Ⅱ, The Third Lapis Lazuline appears and extracts a rainbow candy from Snow White, causing her to faint. The Second Lapis Lazuline The Third Lapis Lazuline felt guilty when having to erase memories of the Second Lapis Lazuline and promised to cherish her own memories of her. She has a positive relationship with her. Princess Lightning Blue Bell Candy hates Princess Lightning and only interacts with her under the orders of the First Lapis Lazuline. Trivia *Her other name, along with the First and Second Lapis Lazuline are based off a gemstone called . Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters